


Moments

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: It was soft. Honest.Hesitant, almost.But all in all it was just…Tooru.





	Moments

Oikawa was hand-holding under blankets, and constant kisses on the cheek. He was _Iwa-chan_ this, and _Iwa-chan_ that, but sometimes, he was also a softly whispered _Hajime._ He was annoying as shit but endearing as hell, and he’d make you rethink the beauty of the color brown. 

At least, that’s what Iwa would’ve said, if he were good with words. 

But he’d always been more action than anything else. And it worked out fine that way, since Oikawa was better at talking anyway. He’d always been the one to get people to do whatever he wanted, with just a few carefully placed words here and there. 

Manipulative bastard.

But that was the thing about Tooru, Iwa figured. He wasn’t always like that. Manipulative, that is. And getting his way was just what Oikawa _did,_ so half the time he probably didn’t even realize. Not that any of it mattered. Because Iwa didn’t care either way. So long as they were by each other’s side, then everything was fine.

And sitting here, in a practically empty train car near midnight, Oikawa dozing off on Iwa’s shoulder, their hands linked together over Iwa’s knee, Iwa rubbing his thumb over Oikawa’s…the alpha couldn’t help but think that this sort of thing was one of those _moments_ people were always talking about.

“Hajime,” Oikawa murmured, nuzzling the alpha’s neck, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. 

“Mm.” 

The train rocked on the track, the metal screeching against the rails. Oikawa’s Mouse Land bag jangled slightly as it tapped the edge of his leg. 

“You’re still staying over, right?” It was more of a whisper than anything else.

“Yeah.” Iwa said. 

Oikawa smiled. Iwa didn’t see it, but he felt it, those plush lips against his neck. 

The train ride felt faster than usual, maybe because it was so empty, maybe because it was so dark, but they got to their stop in what felt like ten minutes, when it should have been an hour. And they got to Oikawa’s house even faster than that, as though time were slipping away from them. And maybe it was stupid, considering they were both heading to the same place, but Iwa didn’t want it to end, holding his omega’s hand, leading him, even if he was tired as fuck, dozing off just as much as Tooru was. But there was something about this, holding Tooru’s slender fingers between his own. Even when they were children, they’d never let their fingers intertwine. Holding hands the way friends were supposed to, hands clasped platonically. But this was allowed now, lacing their fingers together. _Expected,_ even. And Iwa didn’t want to let go. 

When they entered Oikawa’s house, it was in quiet shuffles, the pair softly taking off their shoes. 

“How was the park?”

Tooru’s mom always waited for Oikawa to come home. 

“We had lots of fun!” Oikawa chirped, heading into the living room, Iwa following close behind. There was the low hum of one drama or another playing on the TV when Tooru kissed his mom hello. Iwa followed with a hug, greeting her with the familiarity only a childhood friend could have.

“Did you eat?” She asked. 

“Probably a bit too much,” Iwa chuckled, answering for the two of them. 

Oikawa yawned, rubbing his eyes and then tugging Iwa towards the stairs. “But it’s been a long day.”

The beta woman laughed, “I’m sure.”

“Goodnight, mom.” He said, kissing her cheek again, heading for the stairs. 

“No funny business, you two.” His mom said, Iwa feeling stupidly embarrassed, the sound from the TV getting a bit louder. 

“Mom.”

“I mean it Tooru, your father—”

“ _Mom.”_ Oikawa whined, racing up the stairs, pulling Iwa with him. They nearly tripped over the last step. 

“Oy, watch where you’re—”

“She’s so embarrassinggggg.” Oikawa pouted, complaining the way he always did. Iwa almost laughed. Because Tooru's mom had always been like that. It’s not as though Iwa were a stranger to her words or habits. And still, Oikawa managed to get embarrassed every time. 

The alpha followed Oikawa into his room, and as Oikawa flipped the switch, the light caught on the shiny keychains he kept on a cork board over his desk. Tooru dropped his bag on the bed, ruffling through it, pulling out the two he’d bought that day. 

Hajime watched as his omega searched his desk for some push pins, and then hung up the Mouse Land keychains next to the one he’d gotten at the aquarium a few weeks before. 

“How do they look?” he said, wide smile on his face, stepping back to admire his collection.

Iwa couldn’t help but smile too. “Great.” 

Oikawa beamed at him, then looked back at his board, putting his hands on his hips proudly. “It’s almost all full.” 

“It’s been a long ass time.” Iwa said. 

Oikawa looked at him, still smiling. “Yeah,” Then he glanced back at his board, sighing in satisfaction, “I’ll take my bath first, ok Iwa-chan?” 

Iwa shrugged, yawning and finally setting his backpack down. “Sure.” 

The omega rummaged through one of his drawers, grabbing his pajamas, before blowing the alpha a kiss and then stepping into the bathroom. Hajime sighed, considered passing out on the bed, but ended up sitting at Oikawa’s desk instead, admiring his cork board full of dangly keychains. 

They’d been six or seven when Tooru got his first one. When _Iwa_ had given him his first one. It was an alien, since Oikawa, nerd that he was, was always talking about them. That was really the only reason he gave it to him. Because Iwa didn’t really care about aliens or anything like that. He figured Oikawa would probably lose it in a few days anyway. But Tooru kept it, put it up on that board, decided to start a small collection. Because Tooru was nothing if not extreme.

It was still there, the small martian, just about as green as the day it popped out of the little machine outside the supermarket. Iwa was looking at it right now. The very first one on the upper left-hand corner. It was the keychain Oikawa loved the most. Hajime knew because Tooru took any opportunity to let him know. 

Which was annoying.

But mostly sweet. Probably.

At least, considering how much Oikawa loved keychains in general. For Iwa’s birthday that year, Oikawa had given him a godzilla one. So that they’d ‘both have keychains’ and be ‘matching.’ Iwa thought it was a dumb gift. Because he didn’t have keys— neither of them did, they were _seven—_ and they weren’t matching either, since one was godzilla and one was an alien. But that was Oikawa for you. 

He kept it. If only to not hurt the kid’s feelings. It’s not like he had an obsession the way Oikawa did. He could have gotten rid of it a long time ago, if he wanted. But for some reason, Iwa could never bring himself to throw the damn thing away. 

The alpha yawned, coming back to the present. It was warm in the omega’s room. He could see the steam coming from the bathroom, hear the water running. It smelled like Tooru. 

Damnit. Iwa was a nostalgic fucking _sap._

Maybe it was because they were bonded now— it _had_ to be, because he used to be way better at holding back— but he wanted to be near him. As cheesy and un-alpha like as it sounded, he needed his omega. So Iwa pulled his shirt over his head, kicked off his shoes, and undid his belt. He emptied his pockets, tossing his keys onto Oikawa’s desk, a small, tattered godzilla jumping against the keys and wood. He then took off his pants, and headed for the bathroom. 

Oikawa had his head resting on the edge of the tub, arms sprawled out. But his head shot up when he heard the door open, throwing his arms over his chest as if he were a girl. “Iwa-cha—”

“Relax,” Iwa groaned, only slightly irritated at the sudden assumption, “I’ll wash your back.” 

The alpha sat against the edge of the tub, taking a rag and starting on Tooru’s shoulders, noticing the blush on the back of the omega’s neck. “My mom’s downstairs…” Tooru said, strangely timid.

“I’m not doing anything.” Iwa said simply, working his way down the omega’s back. 

Goosebumps lined Tooru’s arms, as he sat perfectly upright in the bathtub. Iwa found that kind of weird. “What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing!” Tooru snapped, shifting slightly, water rippling around his skin. “It’s just this…we’re not…dressed…” 

Iwaizumi dropped the rag. “I’ve seen you naked before. _Lots_ of times, actually—“

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa covered his face with his hands, shaking his head, “You’re so crude! We’re not doing that sort of thing now! So it’s…it’s…”

“Alright alright.” The alpha growled, standing up. “Hurry up then. I wanna shower and get to sleep.” 

“Wait, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whirled around, gripping the edge of the tub, his nose poking out over the edge. 

Iwa swallowed. Because the omega looked kind of adorable. 

“You…you can stay…if you want…” He looked down, this usually prideful omega, and Iwa couldn’t help but think that a shy Tooru was just as good as any other Tooru. 

So he slid out of his boxers, and climbed into the tub, bringing Oikawa up against his chest, resting his chin on the omega’s shoulder, nuzzling his cheek softly. Or at least, he hoped it was softly. 

Oikawa purred. 

And Iwa exhaled, finally getting a solid breath after what felt like forever. 

“I’m glad things worked out today,” Oikawa sighed, relaxing against the alpha’s chest, no longer rigid. 

“Mm.” 

“Kei-chan seems to be getting along with Kuroo.” 

“Yeah he is.”

The omega smiled,  fingers playing with the water, the soft drips echoing in the small bathroom. It seemed so quiet.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Mm?”

“How come we haven’t kissed all day?”

Iwa lightly nibbled Oikawa’s pale shoulder, “Because we were out all day.” 

“But even during the fireworks. You didn’t kiss me back.”

“Yes I did.”

The omega pouted, mumbling something about ‘not really though’ and the edges of Iwa’s lips tugged upwards. Because that was kind of cute. Cute enough to make Iwa smile, anyway. And if Oikawa had ears, Iwa was sure they’d be downcast right now, to match his pouting bottom lip. He kissed the omega’s cheek. 

But Oikawa kept pouting. So Iwa kissed him more. Nice and slow, hugging the omega’s stomach, Tooru giving off soft whimpers, craning his neck to deepen the kiss, bringing a wet hand to latch onto Iwa’s arm. 

“Iwa-chan,” he said, just as timidly as before. 

“Yeah?”

“You don’t think we bonded too early, do you?”

“Where’s that coming from?” 

Oikawa frowned, but inched closer to the alpha at the same time. “You know why.” 

“Tooru,” Iwa said seriously, “We're not like Akaashi or Bokuto. Besides, y _ou_ were the one that wanted to—”

“I know,” Oikawa's voice shook, “That’s why…because it wasn’t slow or calm. I went into heat. And I didn’t give you a choice. I don’t want you…I don’t want _us_ to ever feel stuck—”

Iwa bit his shoulder again, a bit rougher this time. “I’m pretty sure I’d be stuck with you either way.”

“I’m trying to be serious—”

“So am I. Bonded or not I love you either way. So it’s fine like this, right?” 

Tooru’s mouth fell open, speechless for once in his life, face going _completely_ red. “I-Iwa-chan?”

The alpha blinked, looking at the omega. “What?”

But Oikawa just kept getting redder.

“Tooru, you should get out. I think the steam is getting to you.”

“You…you,” he shook his head, covering his face with his hands, “Baka! Baka _baka.”_ He splashed a handful of water at the alpha's face. 

“Oy, what the—”

“Don’t say such serious things so easily!” 

“What are you talking about?!” 

“You said you loved me!”

All fell silent, Iwa now turning almost as red as Oikawa, “I-I didn’t say that!” 

“Yes you did!”

“No I didn’t!”

“You said you love me either way!” 

Iwa hesitated. Had that just slipped out? Not that it was untrue, exactly. But fuck that was kind of sudden wasn't it? But shit now Tooru was looking at him like... 

“Well fine I love you!" The alpha defended, "Who would bond without feeling that way!”

“You said it again! Iwa-chan!” Oikawa _screamed_ before dunking his head into the water, blowing out large bubbles. 

Iwa just sat there, not knowing what he should do, not knowing what he _could_ do, so he just waited this out. Because after years of experience, simply waiting Oikawa out was always a pretty decent bet. 

Finally the omega emerged from the water, wiping his face and coughing pitifully.

“Tooru?”

Oikawa turned to face his mate. His eyes were puffy red, along with most of his face. 

“Were you _crying? Underwater?”_

“ _No.”_ Oikawa snapped back, before standing up and getting out of the tub, wrapping a towel around himself. 

Iwa got up to follow him, but got a towel thrown in his face, before Oikawa walked out of the bathroom. And Hajime didn’t like the way that felt. 

So he rushed after him, not bothering with the towel. “Oy, Tooru—”

The omega gasped upon turning around, shielding his eyes, “Iwa-chan! Put some clothes on! If my mom walks in—”

“Look,” he started off with a bark, but quickly softened it, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “I don’t care if you don’t say it back or whatever…I didn’t even really mean…I mean obviously I mean it but…it’s not…don’t just fucking walk away, after something like that-”

_“Baka.”_

“Tooru—”

“Iwa-chaaaaannn…” the omega fell onto Iwa’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck. “You’re so mean.”

The alpha was _seriously_ starting to loose his patience. “What the hell is—”

“ _I’m_ the omega. _I’m_ better at this.  _I_ was supposed to say it first. And you were supposed to be caught off guard, and get all nervous, and then yell at me, and then be unable to say it, and then hug me and then—”

“Alright, alright I get it—”

“I’m not done Iwa-chan! And then hold me for a bit and then right when I start to feel bad you’d whisper it in my ear and then we were supposed to kiss and make love.” 

Iwa sighed, the blubbering omega making the skin on his neck tickle. He did the only thing he could do, then, bringing his hands up to rest them on Oikawa’s back while the omega continued to mumble into the alpha’s shoulder. 

“You sure are high maintenance, Oikawa Tooru.”

The omega perked up, looking the alpha in the face. “You’re too dense, Iwaizumi Hajime.” 

Iwa smirked, scoffing slightly. “Let’s go to sleep.” 

At that point, Iwa figured sleeping in the nude would be fine, but Oikawa insisted he put on some boxers. So he pulled a pair out from his backpack while Oikawa settled in bed, fluffing up his pillows three times over. The omega already had his eyes closed, when Iwa slipped in next to him, turning off the lights beforehand. 

Immediately, Tooru curled up next to him, using the alpha’s arm as a pillow. 

The alpha yawned. “Comfortable?” 

Tooru nodded. 

“Spoiled.” Iwa smirked.

“Because you,” Oikawa yawned, “Spoil me, Iwa-chan.”

“Mhmm..” he said doubtfully.

“But I guess that’s why I love you.” 

Iwa should’ve expected it. _Was_ expecting it. But Tooru didn’t say it the way Iwa thought he would have. It wasn’t playful, the way Tooru usually said he loved things. And it wasn’t teasing, the way he for sure thought it was going to be, since he’d thrown a giant tantrum about not being able to say it first. 

It was soft. Honest.

Hesitant, almost. 

But all in all it was just… _Tooru._

Which was probably why Iwa found himself softly nuzzling the top of the omega’s head, lips pressing against Oikawa’s forehead, nose tickled by the omega’s brown curls. 

“Iwa…” Oikawa said, a bit more confidently this time, hand closing into a fist over the alpha’s chest, leaning in, tilting his head up for a kiss, “I love you.” 

And Iwa laughed. Because he felt stupidly happy. Like ridiculously fucking happy. And Oikawa kissed him, even though Iwa was laughing, and pretty soon Oikawa was laughing too, sputtering out “I love you, I love you” and “I love you Iwa-chan” and it kept getting more and more confident and Iwa just kept nodding because, “Ok, Tooru, ok” and it should’ve been annoying but it just wasn’t and _christ_ this was another one of those _‘moments’_ wasn’t it? God, where had he read that? At this rate he’d turn into fucking Kuroo with all that romantic bullshit. 

But for right now, even if it was permanent, or temporary, or if Iwa would forever recognize these goddamn _moments_ then that would be fine. Because no matter how hard Iwa tried, he couldn’t stop smiling.

And he didn’t mind that. Not one bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent iwaoi? All day everyday. Honestly I was just like how much love can I shove into 2000 words lmao. Hope you all enjoyed X3 Next is KenLev and YamaYachi!!!! Be excited!!! I'd like to thank everyone for all the support I've been getting with this, it's super encouraging! Comments are very much appreciated :) Thanks all!


End file.
